Chapter 1 - A New Beginning
Gotei 13R – The Fanfic Chapter (1): A New Beginning By Lunar Edited by 11 “At the start of creation… From stars and space you were born… From the Earth and the Heavens, you took your power and soul… Now you sleep in lands beyond where sea and sky fade to blue… One day you will awaken… And create this world anew…” Thus is the nursery rhyme of the Pluses of New Rukongai, praising their one true Soul King, Sarun, who has overcome the old King. He governed with fair and just wand of absolute power. Millennia and millennia of years have passed in Soul Society. It is now called with a modern tinge; Neo Soul Society and such is Gotei 13, the royal protection squad of the whole Neo Soul Society. They are now called Gotei 13R, the ‘R’ stands for ‘Reboot’, an act of showing fresh start for the Gotei 13. This new Gotei 13 has changed from Captains to Captains and had experienced ups and downs of its own but alas, not like the old Gotei 13, this new one stood firmly atop mountainous obstacles or so said one of its members, IHATECLOUD, with much pride on her face. It is to be expected from a member of the 11th Division. On to the subject of the Soul King, people say he has won over the throne from the last King with much resolution. Even if it was as vague as it can get because they did not know how a man toppled down the original King. He is said to be as elusive as the white deer, no one has ever seen him in public but that is to be expected as well since he is having a heavy task of controlling the whole of Neo Soul Society. His name was recorded in the archaic text found in the Shino Academy as a reference that the students use to learn the subject which they mostly despise; History 101. A man of impeccable justice, words flowing through the gentle air said he can be found at Seireitei albeit once in a blue moon, always updating his list of the new Gotei 13. Sometimes, people think he is just a puppet and there is a man behind a man conspiracy to it but that is what the Pluses in New Rukongai wanted to believe although that is certainly wrong. The whole of Gotei 13R can vouch that man is truly a hard-boiled veteran that went through many life-risking experiences. Currently, the newly rebooted Gotei 13 is in fact in search of three missing members who they assumed to be traitors or perhaps those three are just neutral Shinigami. They are Assasininja4827, Sogiyama Sora and Ryin. The last one clicked with the name of an old member of the 12th Division of the olden Gotei 13 under Kurotsuchi Mayuri (which has been offed with his head) but they might be wrong. *An Emergency Meeting!* “Haa, this is troublesome, why can’t I live in peace or heck, work in peace!?” asked Yuuki-san, Captain of the 10th Division to no one while rubbing the back of her neck as if she was annoyed. “You’re always like that darling, complain and complain each time there’s a meeting.” TheLevinSnake (Snakie, for short), Captain of the 7th Division retorted to her complaining which earned him an evil glare from her. “Oh, I see how it is now, you want me to shove my poison cookies in your mouth, huh, Snakie!?” “Dear me, you’re a naughty girl but have a try. Hey, wait; I have that drunkard yet so lovely woman back in New Rukongai. Oh, I just can’t, my dear,” while posing with the most embellished pose ever, a rose in his mouth out of the blue (where did he get that anyway?) “Hush, people, this is the 1st Division barracks, we don’t want to make any trouble here although trouble is my middle name,” said a man with a tough exterior but his appearance deceives those who looked down upon him. He is Kurogasa, captain of the 12th Division, a genius bruiser. “Hmm, looks like most of us are here already, we just need to wait for Shnookie to arrive,” Sir Nimbus managed to slip-in in between the comments. All of the captains and acting captains (vice-captains that tend to their division without a captain) are there, in the typical Gotei 13 captain’s meeting formation: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 With the exclusion of 6th and 9th Divisions, both Divisions are absent with Captains and Vice-Captains, all other divisions have their own representative. The 1st Division Vice-Captain walked in the center line broodingly; recently she rejected taking the position of the captain of her division. Maybe that is what she is thinking right now? “I see that all of you are here, we will now proceed to the subject matter but first, I need to check your attendance,” she said while scouting the formation. “2nd Division; Azley, 3rd Division; Vice-Captain Hihachisu, 4th Division; newly appointed Captain, Tleilaxu, by the swapped Captain, Panda_Bar (now Vice-Captain), 5th Division; Vice-Captain *Lady Valkyrie*, 7th Division; TheLevinSnake, 8th Division; Sir Nimbus, 10th Division; Yuuki-san, 11th Division; IHATECLOUD, 12th Division; Kurogasa and lastly the strange 13th Division which a Captain swapped his position to his Vice-Captain, Lelouch Zero are all here,” she nodded proudly since everything seemed to be in order. The Captains and Vice-Captains present nodded accordingly as their names are called. (TO BE CONTINUED)